


Surefire

by luminfics



Series: Round 2018 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminfics/pseuds/luminfics
Summary: Luhan and Minseok’s love life has always been very private but who can compete with Kris and Chanyeol’s curiosity when they try to get a glimpse of it to show in their upcoming film.





	Surefire

**Author's Note:**

> Username: anonymous until reveals
> 
> Prompt Number: 108 (I’ve known others. And I’ve loved others, too. But I loved them ‘cause they were stepping stones... on a staircase to you.)
> 
> Title: Surefire
> 
> Rating: Pg
> 
> Word Count: 7125 words
> 
> Warnings: none
> 
> I want to send a million hearts and thanks to L for editing this and for all the cute comments you left me. Seriously, thank you! Also, John Legend’s “Surefire” and “Love me now” are my inspiration. I really love this prompt so I hope to make it justice with this.

 

“I did not!”

 

Minseok and Chanyeol burst out laughing while Kris looks at Luhan with playful eyes and a huge smirk on his face. “Yes you did! I remember watching that interview and the host wanted you to play a stupid game. I don't remember the name of the game but it was basically to see what you thought of this or that singers/actors, if they were hot or not and if you would kiss them.”

 

Luhan groans and closes his eyes “Kris shut up!” He wants to get up and smack that giant on the face for bringing this up but Minseok stops him by squeezing their intertwined hands. They are sitting together on their loveseat, bodies pressed close.

 

“No! Keep going!” Minseok looks at him, winks and then looks at Kris. He looks so curious and eager to know more.

 

“I don't know hyung...” Luhan rolls his eyes at the fake caution in Kris's voice but it does the trick for his boyfriend because Minseok is moving a bit closer to the edge of the seat. “I never knew about this, tell me! Tell me!”

 

Chanyeol, seated in the chair closest to the sofa, just chuckles at Minseok's reaction. Kris, also loving his hyung’s reaction, happily continues. “So as I was saying, the host started showing him pictures like Do Kyungsoo, Kim Heechul, Taeyeon, Hwasa and a lot more. It was really funny because Luhan hyung started to make faces when he answered and you could hear the audience was enjoying it too. But at one point they put on the screen a picture of Amber and-”

 

“Amber?” Minseok asks.

 

Kris nods and points at Luhan “Yes. So Luhan here starts laughing and telling the host he can’t possibly choose Amber because like we all know Amber is one of Luhan’s closest childhood friends so obviously he then asks the host who is the next picture of...”

 

“Oh god.” Luhan face palms. He can't believe Kris remembers that show and is telling it right now. It was so embarrassing because Minseok and him hadn't been dating officially yet, they had only gone on two dates. Thankfully, Minseok had never been (and still isn't) a fan of tv shows so he never saw that or knew about it.....until now.

 

Seeing as Kris is laughing his ass off and not making any intelligent noises, Luhan thinks this conversation is over, but just as quickly Chanyeol decides to continue telling the story.

 

“The picture they put up was a picture of you, hyung.”

 

Minseok looks at Luhan, clearly surprised and then looks at their friends, confused for a second “Okay.......and?”

 

Not missing the opportunity, Kris (while still trying to control his laughter) continues. “And when Luhan saw your picture he suddenly became quiet. Like he was lost in thought, he kept looking at the screen and not saying anything. Obviously everyone was loving the game because China's Bisexual Playboy King was finally there and making jokes and whatnot so when he became quiet-”

 

Luhan snaps “I was not a playboy!” but everyone ignores him and keeps talking.

 

“The host asked him again like which one would you pick and Luhan, still not taking his eyes off the screen answered: Him. I would choose him over everybody else.”

 

Luhan can feel his face and neck get more and more hot from embarrassment but the last straw for him comes seconds after “You were and still are so whipped by Minseok hyung.”

 

“Kris, get out of my house!” While screaming he starts to think (not for the first time) that he needs better friends or someone who doesn’t get a kick out of seeing him lose his composure. Because in all of the years of being friends, Kris is slowly but surely driving him insane.

 

“Lu c'mon,” Minseok giggles at their banter and takes Luhan's hand in his again. “Sit down.”

 

“We're just messing with you, hyung.” Chanyeol shrugs his shoulders with an amused smile.

 

“Whatever.” Luhan rolls his eyes for what feels like the thousandth time, before pointing at his main pain in the ass of the day. “If you guys are done making me embarrassed about mine and Seok's early years together, can we talk about the reason you two are here?”

 

“You're no fun,” Kris mumbles with a sad sarcastic pout.

 

Before Luhan can say anything or react, Chanyeol seeing he’s serious, quietly reprimands their friend. “Kris.”

 

Raising his hands in mock defense Kris says, “Okay. Fine.” Then sitting a bit straighter in his chair and finally looking more sincere he continues. “So you both know how a few years back I stopped writing romance novels and basically anything with a happy ending.”

 

Everybody nods as Luhan adds, “How could we not? You started killing pretty much every character in your books.”

 

Kris just looks at him and huffs. “My point is...a few months back I was talking to Chanyeol and he was telling me about-”

 

“That I wanted to make a documentary about human beings,” Chanyeol finishes the sentence for him with a very enthusiastic look on his face; not a bit bothered that he interrupted his friend.

 

“Human beings?” Minseok asks, confused.

 

Chanyeol nods happily. “Yes. I want to explore what makes us humans and what I mean is that I want to interview people of all backgrounds and nationalities and ask them, depending on who they are and their story, questions. I want to divide this film into sections like childhood, love, movies, music, food and art. Everything and anything that makes that person 'that person' I want to know. Obviously not everyone is getting the same questions because then it becomes boring and repetitive.”

 

Luhan is looking at them funny. Yes ‘them’ because he just knows those two weirdos are up to something.

 

“But like for example for couples I do want certain questions to be similar just to see if they answer the same, but apart from couples it is pretty much different for everybody else.”

 

“Okay...” “I like it” Luhan and Minseok say at the same time but with clearly different tones.

 

Luhan looks at his brunette boyfriend and playfully bumps their shoulders together. He gives Kris a skeptical look. “And how will you participate in all this?”

 

Kris smirks while rolling his eyes. “Obviously I will help Chanyeol out with the questions, looking for interesting people to interview and places to go. Stuff like that.”

 

“Mhmm.” He doesn’t believe that’s all he’s going to do but he kinda likes the whole idea so he doesn’t say anything more. Luhan moves his arm across his boyfriend’s shoulder so the other can lay his head down and be closer to him.

 

“Han, be nice.” Minseok looks up at him and Luhan just playfully sticks out his tongue, making the shorter of the two chuckle.

 

While getting more comfortable in his new position, Minseok looks at his tall korean friend. “Well like I said, I like the idea and I have seen a couple of your movies Chanyeol, so I know you will do it justice.”

 

“Thank you, hyung. That means a lot.” Luhan doesn’t know Chanyeol as well as his boyfriend does but he knows he values Minseok’s opinion a lot. So Luhan knows to not be fooled by Chanyeol’s calm and chill demeanor because he’s probably dancing and screaming internally at all this.

 

Minseok nods and happily adds, “That said, if you need anything I-” but quickly stops when he hears Luhan mumble a “We”. Minseok then looks up at him with proud eyes and smiles wider before continuing. “ _We_ can try to help you with anything you guys need.”

 

Luhan feels good about his decision for all but a minute, because he soon concludes he’s in trouble when Kris smirks and Chanyeol smiles just a bit wider. “I was hoping you would say that, Minseok hyung.”

 

“Oh?” Minseok tilts his head to the side in question.

 

Chanyeol nods while pointing at Kris and himself. “We would like to interview you two for the love section of the documentary.”

 

“Us?” Minseok points with their intertwined hands at Luhan and himself while Luhan is trying to control a strong urge to scream ‘I knew it!’. But he resists.

 

“Yes. You two have been the power couple of this entertainment world for a while and plus everybody loves you, so when we were brainstorming who to talk to and stuff, I suggested we interview you two,” Kris explains.

 

Luhan scratches his head “Really? But everybody already knows about-”

 

Kris shakes his head and interrupts him. “That's a lie and you know it, Luhan hyung. You and Minseok are very private people. Yes, you both are amazing actors and have done a million movies and a million interviews but! anything the media knows about your relationship is the bear minimal and I think that's a shame. We don't want to burst that bubble of yours completely because why would I jeopardize your happiness? But I want the opportunity to share at least a glimpse of that happiness to the world.” And looking directly at him he says, “Luhan, we have been friends for a long time.”

 

“Since my first movie yeah,” Luhan sighs. They have known each other for a long (embarrassing) time.

 

“You are right. So I personally watched you grow, I saw your ups and downs and I also know how the public will react to this if you two are in the film. So that's why I want you to do this.” Kris finishes it by looking at both of them with big hopeful eyes, but as soon as he notices Minseok opening his mouth he talks again to calm his worries. “But don't worry it won't be that bad or long. Plus you won't be the only famous couple we will interview. So.... are you both in?”

 

There is a couple of seconds of silence between them until Minseok looks at Luhan, trying to search where his mind is. When Minseok sees he’s not completely rejecting the idea he cutely insist “Lu c'mon, why not?”

 

Luhan starts to think of those million reasons he really should say no, just to piss off his annoying guests, for one. But then he is happily distracted by those beautiful big black cat eyes of his boyfriend, pleading him to say yes. And like always, said boyfriend knows best, so before he can talk Minseok speaks up with an enthusiastic, “Yes, we would love to be part of this.”

 

“Yes! Thank you, hyung!” Chanyeol and Kris high five. “Okay, perfect. So we kind of brought a couple of equipments to start, so if you don't mind we could start today.”

 

“Right now?” Luhan whines.

 

Minseok just chuckles and shakes his head “Sure. Han we don't have anything to do today so, why not?”

 

Luhan tries to not look at Minseok (he really does) but really, whenever he looks at that beautiful face he gets lost in it and always ends up doing what the other wants. Sadly he has proven to be weak against that, so ultimately he sighs and accepts defeat. “Fine. So, how do we do this?”

 

Kris sends a wink at Minseok in victory and looks at his partner in crime. “Yeol can you go to the car and look for-”

 

Luhan snaps his fingers and turns his head to look at the cute brunette next to him. He remembers they already had plans today. “Wait! Seok you have that interview with Lay.”

 

“Oh, right!” Minseok looks at him in embarrassment for having forgotten, and then looks for his phone to confirm the time. When he does, he bites his lower lip in thought. “Oh wow, I totally forgot….”

 

“That's alright, don't worry hyung,” Chanyeol tries to reassure him.

 

“Don't you need us both for the interview?”

 

Chanyeol looks at them and does a combination of a nod and a shake of the head. “Yes and no. We will interview both of you but separately so you can be as honest as possible.”

 

“But we don't have anything to hide from each other,” Luhan says with a firm voice, one eyebrow raised.

 

Kris smiles lightheartedly while looking at him. “We know hyung, but that's how we want to do the interviews.”

 

Luhan doesn’t get it but apparently Minseok does because he calmly stands up from the couch to look for his stuff to leave. It’s getting late, so he goes to the kitchen to look for his charger and keys. While there, he replies, “It's okay, don't mind him and plus it's better since I have somewhere to be.”

 

Kris nods in agreement and with a teasing smile says the inevitable “Great! You can go first.”

 

Luhan looks at his boyfriend and then at his so-called friend. He feels betrayed in some way so with obvious sarcasm he stands up and says, “Perfect.” He walks passed Kris to go to the kitchen, while mumbling to himself, “You are just dying to make me explode or something.”

 

Sadly the other hears him, because Kris laughs while making a kissing face at him. “I love you too, hyung.”

 

Luhan just glares in his direction. “Yeah, right.”

 

When he arrives at his destination he sees his boyfriend standing next to the fridge, taking out a water bottle. He goes to stand behind him. Hugging him tight from behind, he leaves soft butterfly kisses on his smooth neck. Luhan starts to think what to say or do to make Minseok stay or to take him with him. He’s not quick enough, so he fails.

 

Because Minseok knows Luhan so well, knows what he’s doing, he knows how to respond when Luhan moves his hands from his waist to his hips. Minseok turns around and says, “Well I better go then.” Looking up at him with an adorable gummy smile and standing up in his toes he leaves playfully loud kisses on his lips. “Don't” kiss “kill” kiss “them” kiss.

 

Not moving from this sweet position, Luhan whispers against their lips with eyes closed. “I won't make any promises.”

 

Minseok just chuckles and steps out of his embrace. Taking his hand in his, Luhan and Minseok walk to their living room. Luhan goes to sit on the sofa while Minseok waves goodbye to their friends. “Bye guys.”

 

They all do a variation of waves while saying at the same time, “Bye.”

 

After Seok leaves and closes the front door, there’s a small period of silence, until Kris claps his hands and wiggles his bushy eyebrows at Luhan. “Okay. Let's start then.”

 

Luhan rolls his eyes and stands up. When he sees they’re not moving he signals to them to follow him upstairs. “Let's go to my studio. There's more room for your cameras and stuff.”

 

Once upstairs at his studio, Kris and Chanyeol start to move around, setting up their equipment where they see fit and shuffling through their papers and notes. They set up the camera, microphones and lights, and when that’s done they put two chairs one in front of the other where Kris and himself will be sitting.

 

(10 minutes later they start)

 

“Okay so first off, I will be the one asking the questions and stuff. Please be as honest as you can and elaborate in your answers. Chanyeol will be over there by the camera doing his thing and telling us if something needs a change or not, okay?” Kris explains to him while looking at the papers in his lap.

 

Luhan is used to this kind of stuff so he just nods. “Yeah, fine.”

 

“Perfect.” Kris smiles encouragingly at him and then looking at the actual director of this project, he asks, “Chanyeol are you ready?”

 

Chanyeol gives him an okay sign. “Yep. Oh! and Luhan hyung look at Kris when talking, don’t look at the camera.”

 

“Sure.” Luhan gets comfortable in his chair, prepares himself mentally, runs his hand through his blonde hair and looks up at his same aged friend.

 

After watching his whole process, Kris throws Luhan a wink to make him laugh, then begins. “Let’s start then. State your name, age, job and how long you have been in your current relationship.”

 

“My name is Luhan. I’m 30 years old and I have been an actor pretty much since before I was a teenager. So you do the math.” Chanyeol laughs in the background. “I have been in a relationship with my boyfriend, Kim Minseok, for 7 years and still counting.”

 

“How did you two meet?” Kris continues.

 

Luhan bits his lips. “Well… we first met when we both were 20 years old.” He starts to laugh, lost in thought. “We were shooting a commercial for... I think a new ride at Disney World. It was about an old movie I made, which was made into a reboot that he starred in, and so we both were there. But there were like a lot of people so we really didn’t talk.”

 

Kris looks at him in question “You didn’t?”

 

“No.” Luhan shakes his head while still smiling. “But I did notice him. I don’t know if he noticed me, but I sure did.”

 

“Obviously,” Kris mumbles while looking down at his notes.

 

Luhan rolls his eyes in playfulness. “We then meet again two years later on the set of the movie Minds Off, where we were the main characters. So naturally, we talked a lot and got to know each other better. But it wasn’t until like a year later that we actually started dating.”

 

“So how did you two get together?”

 

“I tried to do whatever I could to talk to him and get to know him on-set and off-set. So, basically I flirted a lot and was very forward with my intentions. We had great chemistry on-set so that helped.” He chuckles at the memory of his old self, but starts to get a bit serious when he remembers it wasn’t all rainbows and kisses.

 

“Sadly at that time he was in a relationship….. so I stopped when he told me about it. I didn’t want to lose his trust or his friendship, so you know…” Luhan runs his hand through his hair, once again lost in thought. He shrugs his shoulders. “But to be honest it was a huge disappointment because I really liked him and was super attracted to him both physically and mentally. He’s such a beautiful and interesting person. Every time I saw him act or dance or just simply be him I found myself paralyzed. Absorbing and admiring everything….... God, I was so in love with him.”

 

Kris smiles good-naturedly at him, letting him know it’s okay. Luhan slowly exhales and continues. “A couple months later, after the premiere of the movie in Paris, we were in this small but really cozy cafe talking and stuff, and he admitted to me that a couple of weeks before he broke up with his boyfriend. At first I was speechless but then I remember I started feeling equal parts shock, confused and ecstatic. He then told me that it was really complicated and hard between them but one of the main reasons was because he was falling for me as well. So it got to a point where he no longer wanted to keep acting like nothing was wrong and he broke it off. After that I told him I was still in love with him, so if he was completely sure then perfect, and thankfully soon after we started dating.”

 

“Wow.” Luhan and Kris look at each other in silence for a while. Kris because even though he knew about the rough start he didn’t know all the details and Luhan because it was the first time he told someone a bit more of what really happened at the beginning of his relationship.

 

“Let’s lighten this up a bit, what is the sexiest thing about him?” Kris asks with a grin on his face.

 

Luhan was hoping for a fun and obvious question like this. “Easy. His lips. The way they’re always so soft and pink...so inviting really.” He visualizes that tempting mouth and proceeds to describe it like if it was in front of him. “The way he moves his lips while talking or laughing -- or my favorite, when he is kissing me. I especially love the fact that his lower lip is slightly bigger and juicier than his upper one. I swear I can die happily after taking my time feeling, biting and tasting those lips on mine.”

 

When he finishes he looks at Kris and swears he can hear the other say ‘Oh my god hyung, stop being so gross’. But because they’re filming the taller of the two (not by much in Luhan’s opinion) can’t vocalize that, so Luhan just smirks and waits for the next question.

 

Kris raises one thick eyebrow and asks, “What is the most difficult thing that you two have been through?”

 

Luhan laughs in disbelief while scratching his neck. “You are going to give me a headache with these ups and downs in moods questions.”

 

Kris doesn’t flinch, so seeing he’s not getting a reaction he replies, “Fine. When we were in a long distance relationship.” Luhan really hates thinking about this particular memory but he already started this interview and he’s not going to stop now. “I have been in this industry for a long time so I’m used to the moving and traveling to different countries to shoot a movie. But he wasn’t and to be honest he still hates it. Especially because at the time he was relatively new to this world of acting. So like a year after we started dating I had to travel and he had to stay, and you know.” He lazily shrugs his shoulders while looking at his hands. “The inevitable happened. At first it was okay until….until it wasn’t. It was probably the longest and most difficult year of my life next to that year I spent heartbroken for Minseok and waiting for some kind of miracle for him to be single.” He finishes and looks up.

 

He is aware that Kris knows it wasn’t easy and it’s hard to talk about it, but they both know this is still being recorded so Kris nods at him in solidarity and continues with the interview. “What does he means to you?”

 

Luhan looks up at the ceiling and down again at his friends, and starts to smile,“If I haven’t been cheesy enough until now then I’m going to be soon.”

 

They all laugh because it’s true. Luhan then starts to think how best to describe his boyfriend. Just by thinking about him, it makes him feel better so he says, “He’s my partner in crime even if it is for something as stupid as to eat fast food and candy when we both are in a diet for a role and we shouldn’t. My best friend when I just want to be calm and chill or when I want to go clubbing and dancing. My safety blanket because he allows me to be my crazy self and feel completely loved and accepted because of it. My teacher because he helps me to better the parts of me that need changing. And most importantly my baobei, the love of my life because he makes me believe and see that all those cheesy love songs come true when we’re together.” Kris just rolls his eyes with a small smile on his face.

 

“Also he lets me be all those things I just said to him too, so it’s not only me,” Luhan adds.

 

“Who said I love you first?”

 

“He did,” Luhan confesses.

 

Kris does a double take. “Really??”

 

Luhan nods enthusiastically “Yes! Oh my god it was so hilariously cute too.” He loves going back to this moment. It’s one of his favorites to be honest and what makes it so especially awesome is the fact that it was so them too. “It was, if I remember correctly, for our 5 months of being together and we were starting to live together at my old apartment. So the next day we both had separate plans at different hours but that’s not important, the thing is, I had to go out for an event a couple of hours earlier than him and when I’m leaving he walks me to the door. I do the normal, I kiss him, say goodbye and turn to leave but before I get to far he just blurted it out.”

 

Kris and even Chanyeol are looking at him funny.

 

“He was like ‘Okay, well have fun! I love you, bye’ and shuts the door. I remember I stopped and looked at the door like it would explain to me what just happened but then I started walking to the elevator thinking maybe it was an accident and he didn’t mean it or something. But when I got there and pushed the button I thought maybe he did mean it. So I turn around, I open the door and there he was. He was still standing not that far from the front door, looking nervous and beautiful, so I ask him if he meant what he said and he said yes. So of course I walk (or more like run) towards him, said I love you back and the rest is too private to tell.” He finishes with a huge pleased grin on his face.

 

“What? No dirty details?” That makes them all snort and laugh out loud.

 

Luhan shakes his head while still loving their reactions. “All I can say is that, I arrived extremely late and happy to the venue.”

 

“I can imagine.” Kris wiggles his eyebrows at him in playfulness and looks at Chanyeol. Chanyeol then makes a weird hand signal while still smiling and Kris turns around and continues. “Okay. Last but not least, what would life be like without the other person?”

 

That question shocks him a little bit .“Wow that’s a scary thought.” He scratches his neck in doubt of how to take it and says, “I don’t even want to think about it, to be honest. Because I know it will kill me. Maybe not at the moment that it happens but slowly over time it will. I hope it never does but hypothetically you know.”

 

For the first time since they got to the room he starts to look at the walls. The same walls that are covered with dozens of memories and photos of Minseok and him. Full with memories and stories to tell. With friends, coworkers and families. But especially them, Minseok and Luhan, and that gives him the little push he needs to finishing answering. “He makes me feel alive. He’s everything I want and more. It would be just to painful to be honest. I’m not afraid to admit that I have had other partners and I have loved others too. But they don’t compare to my Minseok nor the love I have for him. They however had paved the road for me to find him. To be better for him. To love him how he deserves. And for that I’m forever grateful. So what I’m trying to say is that I will try my hardest and more to fight for this love that we share and for this to never end.”

 

“See, I told you it wouldn’t be that bad,” Kris simply says.

 

“That’s it?” For some reason Luhan thought there were more.

 

Chanyeol and Kris nod while Kris adds, “Yes. Thank you hyung that was extremely cheesy and I feel I might have one or two cavities because of it but-” Kris stops when he gets interrupted by a knock at the door. They all turn their heads and see a smiling Minseok by the open door of the room.

 

“I’m back,” Minseok says as he’s entering the room with a small naughty smile on his lips, directed at Luhan.

 

“Oh! Hey…..oh….okay.” Kris waves hello until he sees what’s happening and gives up. Chanyeol just shakes his head in their direction while he fiddles with some buttons in the camera.

 

Luhan is happily surprised when Minseok keeps walking his way until he hops sideways into his lap, holds him by his long neck and gives him a sweet short open mouth kiss on the lips. Luhan holds him steady by his waist and smiles through the kiss.

 

When they separate (not by much) Luhan looks down at those now glossy pink lips and then up at Minseok, and whispers, “Hi, baobei.”

 

“Hi,” Minseok replies with a happy moan and a dreamy look in his eyes. Then turning his head to the side he giggles. “Sorry guys. So, how did it go?”

 

“We’re still alive”, Kris and Chanyeol reply in tandem.

 

Minseok laughs while looking back at Luhan, who is trying to playfully bite him on the neck. “He behaved, I’m glad.”

 

“Such drama queens.” Luhan stops what he’s doing and rolls his eyes at his friends.

 

Kris sticks out his tongue in retaliation and asks the shorter of the group, “So, Minseok hyung want to do your part?”

 

Minseok doesn’t give it too much thought before he nods. “Sure! But don’t you want a break?”

 

“Nah we’re good,” Chanyeol shakes his head and continues fumbling with the camera.

 

Luhan squeezes Minseok’s waist one last time. Not taking his eyes from his boyfriend, he says, “I guess that means, I have to go.”

 

“That’s correct,” Kris says in the background.

 

Luhan ignores his friend in order to leave soft kisses in Minseok’s chubby cheeks. When he starts to see Minseok’s cheeks turn a bit pink, he stops and whispers, “I’m gonna go visit Sehunnie. He told me he wanted to show me his ideas for his new line of clothing for dogs or something like that.”

 

Minseok doesn’t move from his position but happily nods. “Take pictures, I want to see.”

 

“Of course,” he says before lifting Minseok up from his lap. When they are both on their feet Luhan whispers one last time in the others cute little ear, “Don’t be cute be bad, I want them to suffer.”

 

Minseok chuckles and looking directly at him, says, “I will do my very best.”

 

Happy with his answer, Luhan turns around to leave and points at his friends in seriousness. “I will be back soon, so don’t do anything stupid in my house.”

 

Chanyeol nods respectfully while Kris gestures with his hands in the direction of the door. “Yeah yeah, whatever. Bye.”

 

When Luhan is out the door, Chanyeol and Kris turn around and look at Minseok in excitement.

 

Minseok raises his hand to stop them and tells them, “Okay, so let me get some things to drink and we can start.”

 

(5 minutes later they are all enjoying Minseok’s famous lemonade.)

 

“Thanks for this hyung, they’re delicious,” Kris mumbles while drinking his lemonade from the baby blue straw, looking like a little kid.

 

“Same here,” Chanyeol happily adds.

 

Minseok smiles at them, biting at his yellow straw. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Okay, little beverage break is over. Let’s start.”

 

They all nod while putting away their glasses in the nearby desk.

 

“So, I’m going to ask you a couple of questions and I want you to answer them honestly. Also I want you to look at me while answering, not at the camera. Chanyeol will be over there doing his thing. Any questions?” Kris explains once again while sitting down.

 

Minseok just came from an interview so he’s pretty sure he’s ready. “Nope. Shall we start?”

 

Kris looks at Chanyeol and then at him again, and nods. “Yes. Okay, please state your name, age, job and how long have you been in your current relationship.”

 

Minseok runs his hand over his black jeans and smiles before starting. “Hi, my name is Kim Minseok. I’m 30 years old and I’m an actor. I have been with my boyfriend Luhan for 7 and a half years.”

 

“What was your first impression of him?” Kris asks.

 

Minseok tilts his head to the side and says, “When I started acting, he already was a huge star so I knew who he was. I really didn’t think too much about it, but I guess when I first saw him at the shooting of a commercial we both did, I understood what all the hype was about. Because he just has that something that makes people stop and watch when he enters a room. He’s really this talented-tall-handsome-funny man that loves to flirt and have a good time and in this industry that we are in, people love and crave that, so yeah.”

 

Kris nods in agreement and continues, “Describe your relationship.”

 

Minseok stops and bites his lower lip in thought. Two seconds later and with his crazy boyfriend in mind, he says, “A rollercoaster with old love songs as a soundtrack.”

 

Chanyeol and Kris laugh at that and ask, “Why old?”

 

“Because those are the best.” Minseok defends his answer with a small smile, then shrugs his shoulders.

 

Kris once again laughs and nods, looking down at the papers in his lap. “Have you ever felt insecure in your relationship?”

 

He hadn’t thought about that in a really long time, but when an old, not so happy memory pops in his mind, Minseok says, “Umm…..I don’t have any doubts with our relationship now but before we really started dating I had a few.”

 

He runs his hand through his brown hair and looking at his boyfriend’s best friend, continues. “When we were shooting our first movie together we got really close and flirted a lot. I was in a relationship at the time so it didn’t go anywhere. But with everything going on and once I let myself realize where my heart was, I started to question certain things. Like, Luhan identifies as bisexual and I have nothing against that, but I wasn’t in a good place back then. I had a lot of pressure to do well in that movie, my relationship at the time was going from bad to worse and over all, I had a lot going on. So when this gorgeous actor comes up to me and starts to fill my mind (and heart) with beautiful, carefree and playful words I just…. I was skeptical. I didn’t know if he was been serious or if he was simply experimenting or if he just saw me as a one night stand. He also had like the magazines liked to called it,” Minseok makes air quotes while rolling his eyes, “a record for being a playboy. So that didn’t help. But the more time I spent with him, the more I realized he was being honest and truthful, and eventually he won my heart.”

 

Kris stops and looks at him. When he sees he’s alright Kris sends him a small smile and open his mouth to continue. But before he starts Minseok says (more to himself than anything), “I’m so happy he did, to be honest.”

 

Minseok knows Kris understands what he means so he just waits for the next question.

 

“What lesson have you learned from your relationship and/or him?”

 

“To not be so by the book. To let myself have fun and not to worry so much. Luhan is very unapologetically himself and little by little it’s been rubbing it off in me.” Luhan is a great teacher when he wants to be and Minseok is so thankful they both have learned from each other, and essentially have grown to be better versions of them self.

 

Kris moves around his notes and with a know-it-all smile, says to him, “How was your first kiss?”

 

Minseok just knows this will make them all laugh but he still continues, “Intense” and like he predicted that makes all of them laugh really hard. Especially him, because after all these years that’s still the only word he can use to describe that moment.

 

“Like I said earlier we spent a lot of time filming a movie and that included a couple of kiss scenes, but we really don’t count that as our first kiss because it’s not _our_ first kiss. It was the character’s kiss so it wasn’t personal. The kiss we do count as ours was the day after I confessed I was in love with him and that I was single again. And that was…” Minseok closes his eyes and bites his lower lip, remembering it. “There was a lot of sexual tension between us for a long time and plus we had strong romantic feelings for each other and so the day after we went on a date and towards the end we just couldn’t wait any longer. He literally pulled me closer and with all the passion in him, he kissed me.”

 

He stops to laugh in embarrassment because he can feel his cheeks and neck getting hotter. “I felt so incredibly happy and relieved because I finally could kiss this man and those lips that were tempting me for so long. The way he kissed me was so….. god it was incredible. It was honestly one of those kisses were you don’t want to stop. Even when you know you have to breathe but it’s so addicting that you keep going no matter what.”

 

Minseok has confessed to Luhan (in very private occasions) that the number one thing he loves about Luhan is the ability to make him fall in love with the other just by simply kissing him, like he did that day. Thankfully Minseok is not stupid, so he doesn’t say that out loud.

 

“He told us about how you were the first to say I love you,” Kris says with a mischievous look on his face, wiggling eyebrows.

 

“Oh god.” Now Minseok really hides his face behind his hands in embarrassment while laughing. “Look. The things is, we had been dating for a while and I knew he loved me but he wouldn’t say it. I loved him too but I didn’t want to be the first one to say it, don’t ask me why, and so I keep overthinking it until it basically just flew out of my mouth. But looking back now, I’m so glad I did because if it weren’t for that we wouldn’t be here and to be honest I wouldn’t change anything about our story.”

 

Kris always knows, so he just winks at Minseok and goes to the next question. “What weird thing does your partner do that you love?”

 

Minseok doesn’t have to give it too much though before he says “I don’t know if it’s considered weird but Luhan….” He looks down at his hands trying to hide his upcoming pink cheeks from admitting this. “He likes to stare at me. A lot. I used to make fun of it and ask him to stop but Luhan being Luhan would just laugh and said he was just appreciating the beautiful view. I remember I used to hit him and hide my face from the embarrassment (and from my blushing cheeks). But over time I just…. it made me feel loved, you know? Like I was precious and important to him. I had two boyfriends before Luhan and I don’t want to say they didn’t treat me right, but the way Luhan loves me and treats me is just…. it’s another level. Everytime he looks at me I can feel this amazing warmth bubbling up and a genuine smile making its way to my mouth. It’s an amazing and beautiful feeling. I would do anything to never lose that feeling to be honest. For him… for him I would do anything.” He stops and looks up towards Kris to find the other holding a probably ‘awww hyung’ and a smile.

 

When Kris visibly calms down he says, while crossing his legs, “Last question, is love a feeling or a choice?”

 

Minseok has to admit he has thought about that before, so with his full honesty he replies, “Both in my opinion. Love… love is a strong feeling, a strong need and want for another person that if taken care of properly, it starts a kind of fire in you. But you have to make an honest choice to always be there, to let it grow and to take care of it. Because otherwise it will just crumble and die on you. Love is fragile and sadly that’s why not so many people know how to care for it. Or worst of all, they give up. I think it’s okay if you make a few mistakes because at the end of the day we’re all learning. But…. I don’t know. To me, love is absolutely worth fighting for. I mean, I’m lucky enough to have found an incredible man that loves and cherishes me, and believe me when I say, I would do anything to show him and tell him that I love and adore him with all my heart as well.” Minseok is sure Luhan is going to drown him in kisses when he sees the final edit of this film. He can’t wait.

 

When neither of his friends talk or move, Minseok says with a content smile on his face, “Is that honest enough?”

 

“Damn.” Kris sighs before drying a fake tear from his eye. “Now I don’t know which is worse. You or Luhan hyung.”

 

That really makes them all snort and laugh out loud. Until Minseok rubs the back of his neck and happily confesses, “This was fun. Thank you.”

 

Chanyeol and Kris shake their heads before Chanyeol says, “No, thank you Minseok hyung. Thanks for being part of this.”

 

Kris nods at him and then stands up to start helping Chanyeol with their equipment.

 

Minseok gets up from his seat and starts to walk towards the door. Stopping, he says, “We finished pretty early, so I’m gonna text Lu.”

 

The guys turn around to look at him with various know-it-all smirks before Kris says, “We got the hint hyung, don’t worry we’re leaving.”

 

Minseok laughs and shakes his head. He starts to walk down the hallway of his home and once he’s going down the stairs, he takes his phone out of his jean pocket to send a text to Luhan.

 

But before he can start typing his phone makes a ‘ding’ noise and a new message appears on his screen.

 

Lu-ge~

I hope your finished. I’m coming home baobei <3

P.s I kind of kidnap Vivi…… so let’s have some fun before Sehunnie notices and kills me lol see u soon.

  



End file.
